nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Beetleworx
Beetleworx are enemies created by the Mad Doctor for Oswald. They were later used by the Shadow Blot as soldiers. Beetleworx are first found at Mickeyjunk Mountain. Beetleworx used to help out in the Wasteland, but the new Beetleworx attack anything in their way. They're also programmed to hate Mickey, and can be turned friendly when Oswald reprograms them. Using paint on them however can gum up their works and slow them down, handy in situations where the heroes are cornered. The only way to destroy them is to thin out their Toon shells and hit the green weak spot (How many times the weak spot has to be hit varies on the type of Beetleworx). In the first game, destroying them will fill Mickey's Guardian gauge green, due to thinning out the shell. Because Oswald felt Mickey stole his fame and popularity, he was given types of Beetleworx made by the Mad Doctor that looked like Mickey's friends Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, to make him feel better. These are shown to be very friendly towards Mickey, since they were made before the Blot Wars. They have personalities very similar to Mickey's real friends. They are found in pieces scattered through the Wasteland, and can either be repaired, in which case they become friends, or left as they are. Types of Beetleworx HoppersEdit Hoppers are the common variety of Beetleworx, and as their name implies, they hop around the levels and headbutt you. Most of these Beetleworx are modeled after various birds, such as the vultures from The Jungle Book, which can be found in Ventureland and Lonesome Manor, and Scuttle from The Little Mermaid, found on Mickeyjunk Mountain, and some kind of droid found in Tomorrow City. While not confirmed, the closest thing one can find to an origin to this Hopper, is the body, which has been seen in Treasure Planet, as a jet engine. It should also be noted, that concept art of Petetronic has been confirmed to take after Long John Silver, from the same movie. SpinnersEdit The second variety, called Spinners, resemble mechanical spiders, and are equipped with buzzsaws. One variety seems to be modeled after the skeleton spider from the short film, "The Mad Doctor". Another model appears in Tomorrow City, however, its origins, like the Hopper mentioned above, are unknown. In the E3 build, a spinner that has a toon Tea Cup overturned on its back, has been shown. It is unknown why it was removed so close to the game's launch. The Tea Cup spinner can be seen by visiting the Clock Tower Diorama in Epic Mickey 2 a 2nd time. TankersEdit Tankers are the strongest form of Beetleworx. They have heads of different Disney characters, bodies of different vehicles and objects, cannons for arms, and spider legs. Other than this, they appear to mainly have Disney Villain characteristics. Tankers can shoot paint (which will knock Mickey back) from their right cannon and thinner (which will cause damage to Mickey) from their left. The first Tanker, one that resides in Tomorrow City, has a golden lightcycle, from Tron, for a body. It has also been revealed by the bonus DVD one could recieve with the Collector's Edition, that the head of the Raptor, from the Turo Prison Block, and his gun, which can be seen in the prologue of Lilo and Stitch. The second Tanker, one seen during the fight with the Mad Doctor (or in the ballroom should you destroy the Pipe Organ's keys), has the head of the hag form of Lady Grimhilde, the titular character's evil step-mother from Snow White ''and the poison apple for a body. A third variety appears in Epic Mickey 2, based on Ursala. The picture above shows a scrapped variety with the head of Hades from Hercules, the plasma blasters from Gantu's ship (from the scene where Gantu has Stitch trapped, on the way to deliver him to exile. Again, in the prologue), and Mickeys car as a body. This scrapped Beetleworx was revealed during the Game Informer era of the game, and was seen in the then-surrealistic "Gremlin Village" locale. Despite the fact the Hades Tanker was scrapped, it served as the body design of the other two (not counting the shells). In Epic Mickey 2, however, the scrapped Hades tanker can be seen by visiting the Shadow Blot Diorama a second time. BashersEdit The last variety, '''Bashers', are cybernetic conversions of different characters. Some of Captain Hook's Crew have been converted into Bashers in Ventureland (and all Bashers use their fighting style). In Lonesome Manor, Bashers are designed to resemble skeletons and the ones in Tomorrow City are based on Maximillian from the Black Hole. In ULTIMA series Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Characters